The Queen s Hero
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Ésta es la historia de una Reina solitaria y un autoproclamado Héroe.  Inspirado en los diseños de las cartas de juego  - UsUk -


**Título:** El Héroe de la Reina

**Disclaimer:** Este fic **NO** **ES MÍO**, es 100% propiedad de **IggyIsMagic**, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Los agradecimientos a ella. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

-.-.-.-

*******The Queen´s Hero*******

**-.-.-.-**

_Traducido Por Remula Black_

**-.-.-.-**

El Reino de Picas era un hermoso reino. Estaba rodeado por un gran muro protegido por guardias, elegidos especialmente por la Reina. En el frente había una puerta grande que permitía a los viajeros pasar libremente. Dentro de las paredes del los reinos, la ciudad era un pueblo feliz. Los ciudadanos eran tratados con respeto y sus opiniones eran tomadas en cuenta. Todo lo que ellos pensaban que tenía que cambiar, la Reina se notificaba y las sugerencias eran tenidas en cuenta.

La Reina era muy querida por todo el pueblo del Reino de Picas. Era sabio y un gobernante amable. Solía pasear por la ciudad y la gente lo saludaba como a un amigo. La Reina Arthur, era la mejor reina que jamás habían tenido.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien en el castillo. La Reina Arthur tenía muchas ganas de poder compartir su gran cama con alguien. Le encantaba gobernar el reino y haría cualquier cosa por sus súbditos, pero deseaba no tener que hacerlo solo.

Pero entonces conoció a Alfred F. Jones.

El muchacho acaba de pasar todas las pruebas necesarias para convertirse en un caballero. Arthur elegía cuidadosamente a sus caballeros y no muchos lo lograban, pues la Reina era muy estricta con las habilidades que los candidatos necesitaban poseer. Él tenía una buena sensación acerca de este joven no obstante. A veces, el instinto de Arthur le decía cuál era la decisión correcta, y sabía que en esta situación en particular, no se había equivocado.

Él era alto, musculoso, pero no tan autoritariamente, y era _Bloody hermoso_. Arthur estaba aturdido por la belleza de este joven desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos en él. Su pelo color maíz brillaba con el sol de la tarde y sus ojos zafiro podrían rivalizar con el más azul de los cielos de la tierra. Su sonrisa era algo completamente distinto, era clara y brillante, y cuando sonreía toda la habitación se iluminaba. Cuando Alfred sonreía, el mundo quería sonreír con él.

Era como una flor que atraía a todas las abejas, no importando lo mucho que se resistieran. Eso fue lo que Arthur pensó cuando empezó a conocer mejor a Alfred. Él era como un imán, le gente solo gravitaba hacia él.

Sin embargo, aun siendo todo lo que era… Arthur estaba un poco preocupado por su personalidad. La Reina era una persona tranquila, que disfrutaba del bordado y la literatura. Alfred, por otro lado, era ruidoso, aunque fuera alegre y podía ser bastante molesto de vez en cuando. Él decía que era el caballero más Heroico del toda la tierra.

Cuando conoció a Arthur con su nuevo título, Alfred lo miró a los ojos con tal determinación que desconcertó a la pobre Reina. Sus ojos azules ardieron con esa determinación al hablarle solo unas palabras.

—**Te voy a salvar**— dijo. —**Solo espera y verás.**

Arthur no sabía que es lo que quiso decir con eso, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se enterara.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Arthur encontraba a Alfred sumamente fascinante. Lo veía entrenar con los caballos desde el balcón principal de su habitación y apoyaba la cabeza en su mano. Había algo sobre Alfred que le descolocaba. El muchacho era diferente de los otros caballeros que tenía. Había algo en él, y no podía poner su dedo en ello.

Extraño.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido Reina?** — Alfred le preguntó. Uno podría pensar que es extraño que un hombre sea conocido como una reina, pero el género no importaba en esta tierra. Los dos estaban tomando un paseo por el jardín real antes de la puesta de sol.

—**Hace un tiempo… desde que tenía dieciocho años.**

—**¿Te gusta serlo?** — Alfred cuestionó. La Reina se tomó un tiempo para pensar en ello.

—**Si… me gusta**— dijo después de un par de minutos. —**Yo soy al que las personas recurren cuando necesitan ayuda, yo soy quien mantiene las cosas en orden y yo soy el responsable de todo lo que sucede aquí. Si, es mucha presión y puede ser muy estresante, especialmente cuando las relaciones con los otros reinos se ponen bajo tensión… pero no tengo que hacerlo solo. Como un Reino trabajamos juntos, trabajamos como una unidad y es por eso que funciona. Ustedes son parte de esta unidad ahora, y espero que estés a la altura de lo que se espera de ti…**

—**¡Por supuesto que lo estaré!** — declaró e hinchó su pecho con orgullo. Se señaló a sí mismo y exclamó: —**¡Yo soy un Héroe, después de todo!**

—**Espero que cuando los días pasen puedas probarme a mí lo buen Héroe que realmente eres**— comentó Arthur.

—**Lo haré. No he venido aquí por nada. ¡Eres la Reina y es mi deber cuidar de ti! Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. **

Arthur sintió como un pequeño rubor asomaba por sus mejillas. Un sentimiento cálido llenó su estómago y no sabía lo que era. Él respiró hondo, y cuando volvió a mirar a Alfred, estaba sonriendo. Arthur se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—**Lo prometo** — juró Alfred aún con la sonrisa en su lugar.

—**Se que lo sostendrás**— dijo Arthur. Miró hacia arriba y vio el cielo pintándose de rojo y naranja. Volvió un poco la cabeza y observó la puesta de sol sobre las montañas. No podía evitar dejar que esa sonrisa creciera un poco más. Alfred parpadeó y miró a Arthur. Inclinó la cabeza y observó en la misma dirección que Arthur y su propia sonrisa creció también.

—**Lindo…**— se dijo y miró a Arthur.

—**Estoy de acuerdo**— la Reina respondió y le miró. Sintió el retorno de su rubor. La luz del atardecer favorecía las características de Alfred maravillosamente.

—**Sí… muy bonito**— proclamó el caballero de nuevo. Arthur desvió la mirada y vio el cielo otra vez para observar el último rayo de sol desaparecer detrás de la gran montaña. El cielo aun estaba ardiendo cuando el sol se ocultó, oscurecería rápidamente. La Reina miró por encima de la montaña una vez antes de regresar por donde vinieron.

—**Se está haciendo tarde**— comentó, ya que ambos caminaban de regreso al castillo — **Creo que hora de entrar a la casa.**

—**Sí… **—Alfred acordóen silencio y los dos caminaron hacia el castillo— **Buenas noches, Alteza…**— deseó y se inclinó ante él.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. —**Buenas noches, Alfred… duerme bien… **— sonrió un poquito antes de caminar al interior del castillo y a su habitación.

Alfred lo vio alejarse y sonrió un poco más a sí mismo. —**Yeah… lindo…**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

El momento heroico de Alfred llegó unos meses más tarde. El castillo fue atacado por ladrones y la prioridad de Alfred era proteger a Arthur.

Sin embargo, la tarea era más fácil decirla que hacerla.

El castillo era enorme y Alfred aun no conocía el camino con facilidad. Las peleas estallaban a la izquierda y el centro, y en el momento en que llegó a la cima de la gran escalera, estaba con la espada ensangrentada y el sudor corriendo por su rostro.

La derrota no era una opción, iba a encontrar a Arthur y convertirse en el héroe que había prometido ser.

Se apresuró a bajar los largos pasillos del castillo lo más rápido y silencioso posible. Él derrotó a cuantos ladrones pudo y cuando finalmente encontró a Arthur, la pobre reina parecía como si estuviera a punto de sufrir insuficiencia cardíaca. El ladrón detrás de él tenía una cuchilla en su garganta y mantenía al hombre más viejo cerca.

—**¿Qué pasa?** — el ladrón se burló, al entrar Alfred en la habitación. El caballero miró a Arthur impotente y luego al ladrón. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—**Déjalo ir**— ordenó Alfred y aumentó la presión sobre su espada. El ladrón negó con la cabeza y apretó la cuchilla más cerca de la piel de Arthur. Alfred podía ver que la Reina parecía completamente aterrorizada y sus ojos esmeraldas le rogaban que hiciera algo y rápido.

Alfred dio un paso adelante y, a su vez, el ladrón dio un paso atrás. Alfred se detuvo y lo mismo hizo el intruso. Alfred entrecerró los ojos y el ladrón se echó a reír otra vez.

—**¿Tienes miedo?** — cuestionó y él dio un paso atrás. Alfred lo observaba cuidadosamente. El ladrón había salido fuera de la sala y ahora estaba en el balcón. Arthur tembló a pesar de que trató de no hacerlo. Había intentado golpearle a diestra y siniestra, pero no funcionó. Él no iba a intentarlo de nuevo, ahora que el intruso tenía un cuchillo en su garganta.

Podía ver que Alfred estaba tratando de encontrar una solución a esto. Podía ver que no importara lo que hiciera, su vida estaría en peligro, así como la suya. El sabía que Alfred no se preocupaba por sí mismo… que solo quería salvar a su Reina. Esa era otra cosa acerca de Alfred que lo irritaba.

—**Alfred…**— Arthur dijo y el ladrón presionó el cuchillo más cerca de su garganta. Podía sentir el filo y tragó saliva, miró al caballero delante de él. El ladrón comenzó a realizar movimientos y a sostenerlo mejor hasta que su espalda golpeó el balcón.

—**¿Tienes miedo ahora?** — le preguntó mientras giraba en torno a Arthur y lo mantenía por encima del borde del balcón. Se aferró a la ropa de Arthur con una mano y con la otra al cuchillo.

Alfred decidió que si el vacilaba por más tiempo Arthur terminaría muerto. Él se adelantó y mantuvo firmemente su espada. El acuchilló y el instinto natural del ladrón hizo que se alejara tan rápido como podía, y en el proceso, soltó a Arthur. La Reina perdió el equilibrio y cerró sus ojos preparándose para una muerte segura, pero sintió como un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y tiró de él hacia arriba. Se tambaleó un poco y el brazo se mantuvo alrededor de él por lo que se obligó a mirar. Alfred se aferraba a él con fuerza y la mirada oscura en sus ojos lo molestó.

—**Nadie hace daño a la Reina y se sale con la suya**— dijo fríamente y sin vacilar un instante, se soltó de Arthur, se movió hacia adelante y con un movimiento rápido clavó la espada en el pecho del hombre, y lo empujó por el balcón. Arthur cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido sordo debajo de él, y antes de darse cuenta, oyó un ruido de metal y los fuertes brazos estaban alrededor de él otra vez mientras lo sostenían en un apretado abrazo.

Arthur encontró su voluntad de moverse de nuevo y poco a poco se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Alfred y hundió el rostro en su hombro.

—**Tú estás bien…**— Alfred murmuró en su pelo. —**Estás a salvo… **

—**Gracias… **— Arthur susurró y los dos se alejaron después de un momento. Arthur no se dio cuenta que las lágrimas se habían deslizado por sus mejillas hasta que Alfred posó sus pulgares por debajo de sus ojos para borrarlas. Sonrió.

—**Te dije que era un Héroe…**

Por supuesto que sí, y Arthur nunca lo dudo ni por un segundo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Esa noche cuando se restauró el orden, Arthur se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana con preocupación. Él tenía miedo de dormir, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Los criados le desearon buenas noches, cuando los despidió y les dijo que los iba a llamar si fuera necesario.

Alfred no quería a los criados… quería a Alfred.

Él pidió que lo llamaran y unos minutos más tarde, el caballero llegó. Parecía absolutamente agotado y Arthur se sintió muy mal al enviar por él. No podía dejar de sonreír un poco ante la idea de que Alfred venía todavía por él.

—**¿Qué pasa?** — preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—**No quiero estar solo**— admitió Arthur. Alfred sonrió y fue hacia la cama para sentarse junto a la Reina ansiosa.

—**Ellos no van a volver… te lo prometo**— dijo Alfred, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—**Todavía tengo miedo… **

—**Muy bien**— aceptó Alfred y miró a su alrededor— **¿Qué tal si me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas?**

—**No quiero dormir…**— Arthur dijo y se movió un poco más cerca. Bajó la vista un momento y luego volvió a mirar al hombre a su lado. No dijo nada durante un tiempo, antes de inclinarse despacio y apretar sus labios contra los de Alfred en un beso ligero, suave. Sintió como el otro se congelaba, pero no le importó. Había querido hacer esto desde hace meses, y ahora que finalmente lo hizo, ese sentimiento volvió, pero el doble de fuerte que antes.

Y entonces Alfred devolvió el beso y no hacía falta decir que la Reina se impresionó. Con suavidad profundizó el beso para experimentar y cuando sintió a Alfred devolver la presión se sintió eufórico. ¡Eso significaba que él sentía lo mismo!

Alfred deslizó lentamente un brazo por la cintura de Arthur y Arthur alcanzó y acarició su mejilla con cuidado. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y no quería que el momento llegara a su final. Sonrió en el beso, pero Alfred comenzó a reír. Se apartó y sus ojos brillaron.

—**Eso estuvo bien**— comentó él y Arthur no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba.

—**Alfred… ese día cuando me dijiste que me salvarías… **

—**Yo lo hice**— contestó con sencillez, y Arthur levantó una ceja. Alfred se rió y continuó: —**Vi la mirada en tus ojos. Estás solo, ¿No es así, Arthur?**

Arthur se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza. Nunca había hallado a alguien que podía verlo tan fácilmente. Era como si Alfred supiera que estaba pensando antes de que él mismo lo hiciera.

—**Tú no estarás solo nunca más…**

—**Sé mi Rey**— declaró Arthur. Se acercó. —**Por favor… este reino necesita a alguien como tú. Yo necesito a alguien como tú…**

Alfred lo miró sorprendido. —**¿Ser tú Rey? **— repitió, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. —**… ¿En serio?**

—**Este reino necesita un héroe para que lo cuide. Creo que serías perfecto. No he podido encontrar a nadie mejor que tú… **— Arthur trató de convencerlo.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza después de unos minutos de reflexión. —**De acuerdo… si voy a ser tu Rey.**

Arthur lo besó otra vez y, finalmente, era feliz.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Cuando la noticia de que la Reina Arthur había encontrado por fin un rey, todo el reino lo celebró. El Rey Alfred, como lo conocían ahora, era querido por todos, al igual que con Arthur. Se podía ver que era valiente y que tenía un gran corazón. Ellos sabían que Arthur había tomado la decisión correcta.

La coronación de Alfred tuvo lugar una semana después. El caballero que se convirtió en rey sonrió todo el tiempo y cuando la ceremonia terminó, fue recibido por la reina con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa afectuosa.

Este era el comienzo de su nueva vida.

Cuando el día finalmente terminó, Alfred y Arthur estaban en la cama juntos. Arthur apoyó la cabeza contra el fuerte pecho de Alfred y el rey puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su reina.

—**¿Cómo te sientes?** — Arthur le preguntó. Alfred permaneció en silencio durante un rato y luego le besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—**Nervioso… emocionado… y un poco preocupado**— dijo al fin.

—**Es normal sentirse así, pero sé que vas a ser un buen rey**— declaró Arthur. Se acercó y tomó la mano de Alfred suavemente colocando un beso en la parte posterior de la misma.

—**Lo sé… creo que voy a estar bien**— dijo Alfred y vio a su reina besarle la mano. Él se ruborizó un poco. —**Todo esto es muy abrumador…**

—**Y lo seguirá siendo… por un tiempo al menos**— comentó Arthur y entrelazó sus dedos. Alfred asintió con la cabeza.

—**Lo sé, pero yo soy el héroe ¿recuerdas? ¡Voy a estar bien!**— la sonrisa regresó y Arthur se encontró sonriendo con él.

—**Así es, amor… todo estará bien.**

Arthur miró a Alfred acomodarse y cerrar sus ojos. Mantuvo la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón cuando su nuevo rey por fin se quedó dormido. Arthur permaneció despierto durante un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano el suave ritmo del corazón de Alfred adormeció a la Reina a un sueño pacífico, con el pensamiento de que la soledad que había soportado, finalmente había desaparecido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**The End.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Sección de Notas de Luni:**

¡Holas de nuevo! Bien, no me pude resistir a traducir este pequeño one-shot bastante dulce. Con un Arthur más sereno y tranquilo y un Alfred caballero. En el mundo de Picas, universo el cual me está obsesionando bastante. Hay muy buenos fics en inglés basados en este mundo. Sobre Reinos basados en los juegos de cartas.

Son las ocho de la mañana y me la pasé toda la noche traduciendo y chateando con dos usukistas como yo. Fue divertido.

Ahora me concentraré en terminar Romantic Love y Simplemente Necesidad. Luego vendrá todo lo demás. Por suerte la semana que viene es La Semana del Estudiante y en mi colegio en vez de tener clases tendremos juegos y actividades. Nuestro equipo es el de color rojo y aunque detesto ese color tendré que apoyar. Lo que más me tiene nerviosa es el talento, pero ya veremos cómo sale. Y ya me fui por las ramas de nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado y sí, me alegra volver a mi lindo inglés británico, el no me produce dolores de cabeza ni desesperación. Alfred es el que me lo complica todo xP

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye!


End file.
